This Is How We Nearly Froze
by WritingRowlet
Summary: Really, Eugene? Must you be so dramatic? Well it was close enough!


"After you, m'lady," Eugene teased, bowing on the wooden ramp. He smirked as Rapunzel stepped by wit an eyeroll.

"Eugene, please," she began, "We're supposed to be polite and proper. We need to make a good impression." Rapunzel crossed her arms. She spun on her heal to face her husband and pursed her lips.

"Yes, we need to impress the people of a kingdom neither of us have ever even heard of." Eugene said sarcastically. He took a step forward to turn the girl back around and placed a hand on her shoulder as they walked, "Why did we even come? Why couldn't your parents?"

"Be_cause_ I need to prove to Mother and Father that I can do princess things without them worrying. This just happened to be what came up first that they'd let me do." Rapunzel explained. She had explained this about 20 times since they started off to Arendalle. "And maybe I can learn more about what princesses are really like by doing this."

Pascal appeared from one of their bags and scurried up her shoulder to agree with the notion. The chameleon nodded and gave a thumbs up, which made Rapunzel giggle.

"Okay, but you don't even know these two. Why would they let you observe their 'princess-y behavior'?" Eugene asked. He removed his hand from her shoulder and joined it with the other across his front, raising his shoulders with his elbows locked.

"Mother said she and Father knew the king and queen _very well_ before they…passed…so it's only logical that I would get along with them!"

"Uh-huh. Sure 'Punzie," he teased. Pascal slapped at the man-without-fangs with his tail and stuck out his tongue when he commented, "Easy there, Froggie."

As the three continued their repartee, a red-head scurried past them calling out excitedly about opening the gates.

* * *

After the ceremony was a small ball, which held an awkward air caused by the Duke of Weaselville.

Weselton.

Whatever, same thing.

But after a couple dances, Princess Anna came stumbling in with that Princes Hans on her arm. Curiosity taking over, Rapunzel perked her ear at the mention of marriage. She turned at the torso to see Queen Elsa's face.

You can't marry a man you just met, Anna."

Record scratch. Whatever those are.

Anna got a little pushy and Elsa got a little upset. One of those turquoise gloves came off and – oH MY LORD THAT WAS ICE THAT SHOT OUT OF HER HAND! ICE!

Breathe, breathe.

"Rapunzel!" Eugene called, instinctively wrapping his arms around his awed wife's waist. He pulled her closer when Elsa made a break for it. The two watched out a window as Elsa took off for a mountain. They curled around each other, eyes squeezed shut as everyone began freaking out. The entire kingdom was falling to pieces quickly. It wasn't until Pascal pulled on their collars that they opened their eyes.

Rapunzel gasped when she saw outside, "It's snowing!" she mumbled into her hands. "Eugene, look at the fountain…"

The spiked ice pointed up toward their window and the former thief jumped away as soon as the registered. "Oh no. Ohhhh nonono this is bad. This is bad, bad, bad. We're al gonna die. We're going to freeze to death and die!" he began pacing, muttering about the process leading to their apparently very slow deaths.

Rapunzel and Pascal shared a look before the animal jumped shoulders and jammed his tongue in the man's ear.

"Ee-yah!" he shouted, picking his ear with his pinkie finger and rubbing it against his vest. "Okay, okay, what was that for?"

"We are not going to die. Okay. We will be alright. They will probably start loading the boats and getting everyone to safety," the girl explained, trying to calm her husband.

"_The fjords are frozen solid!"_ someone shouted from outside.

Both of them froze in their positions, "…Can I freak out now?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"WE'RE ALL GONNA _DIE_!"

* * *

All representatives were moved into rooms of the castle. Eugene sat stiff in a chair, rocking back and forth.

"This is the story of how I freeze to death…" he mumbled.

"Eugene..it's going to alright. Prince Hans said she's locked away. He's going to bring back order." Rapunzel sat on the arm of the chair and rubbed at her husband's back, trying to calm him down.

"Sh-she-she k-killed her own sister…wh-what's gonna stop her fr-from killing us!" A loud screech outside called both their attention. Okay. Anna wasn't as dead as Hans said… They watched as Anna froze completely and then unfroze and Hans tried to run away.

"Well he's a liar…OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Eugene yelled jumping to his feet.

"Really?"

"Well…yeah?" Rapunzel sighed but smiled, relieved he at least wasn't rocking in the chair anymore.

* * *

They were boarding the boat the next day to go home while the sister apologized once more.

"Flurries! Flurries! My own flurries!"

"Olaf, shooshooshoo," Anna shoved the thing away.

The Fitzherberts looked at each other in concern. Once far enough away from the dock, Eugene aske, "Did that snowman talk?"

The princess sighed, "It doesn't even surprise me now…"

**So this is my very poor rendition of what was going on with Rapunzel and Eugene during Frozen...I know, it sucks and it's very short but I tried.**

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed!**


End file.
